An Academy of Well Everything
by Feliciano-Vargas D
Summary: First month of school has passed and nothing new is going on, right? Wrong. Felicia Vargas and Ludwig Beilschimdt are going through some serious issues in school. Not just them, but the entire school seems to be strange. Human AU. High School AU. Some Fems for obvious reasons. Gerita, Spamano, USUK, Prucan, Aushun, and Fem!France x Scotland. Rated T for language. More ships later!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, don't ask why, but Comicon is the life and death of me. *sobs***_

_**Okay, so that was a bit random, and probably like half of you have stopped reading by now. Congrats if you are continuing. You need to need to need to have patience with me. Got that? You see, all of my creative writing class thinks I have the potential to be an author, and I had an original idea. There will be fems in this, not because I don't like the gay ships, in fact, I like the gay ships better, but I have to include stuff that only girls can do... Take a guess *cough* children *cough*. If you want to, you can skip to the story, but this is when I tell you my updating schedule: **_

_**I can not update on the week days unless I am very very lucky.**_

**_Internet at my house sucks and never works for me._**

_**I will try to update anytime I can, but I have lots of other things to work on. Ex: school work, homework, after school activities. You get the point.**_

_**Once again, have patience, please. It may seem a bit slow going and rushed at parts, but that is probably because something is messing with my internet and I need to rush.**_

_**Without further ado (unless you skipped that), the story~!**_

* * *

><p><em>What a day<em>, Felicia thought as she set on the pathway home from her first month of her new school, World Academy. World Academy is a high school full of people from all over the world. Felicia just happened to be going to this school with her older twin brother, Lovino Vargas.

"Do you think you passed your damn history test, pasta bastard?" Lovino asked in a polite manner, that is, it's polite for him.

"I don't know, Lovi! Are you saying that you think that I cheated?! Lovi I would never cheat, you know me, I-," Felicia rapidly spit out.

"Felicia! You know what I mean!"

"What _do_ you mean?" Felicia asked still completely confused.

The twins argued the rest of the way home. Both were to engrossed in their conversation to realize that they were being watched by a group of four on the opposite side of the road.

* * *

><p>'Kesesesesesesese~!'<p>

'Fusususususususu~!'

'Onohonhonhonhon~!'

'Shut-up-with-your-dumb-laughs-idiots~!'

The foursome (more Like trio) laughed looking at the two Italians.

"Hey! Ludwig! Let us do our awesome entrance little bro!" the albino male with the 'Kesesesesese~!' laugh begged the only sane one in the group who just happened to be walking home and was now extremely paranoid.

"What the hell, Gilbert..." Ludwig mumbled.

"Sweet! Francine, you start us off!" Gilbert shouted to the girl with the 'Onhonhonhon~!' laugh.

"We're the bad," Francine said, then gestured to Gilbert.

"Touch," Gilbert said, then nodded to the only one left in the group, Annie, the one with the 'Fususususu~!' laugh.

"Trio!" she said finishing with a pose.

"that was the worst waste of my time.." Ludwig mumbled, speeding ahead of the group.

"Hey, guys!" Gilbert shouted just loud enough for his friends and Ludwig to hear, "Doesn't Felicia look a bit bigger to you? Ludwig, did you finally fuck her?"

Gilbert was saying this just as a joke and expected Ludwig to continue doing what he always does, but instead Ludwig ran further ahead, his face a deep crimson. Felicia and Ludwig had started dating at the beginning of the school year and Gilbert had teased him about this. Slowly the jokes got more and more perverted, but he had never acted like this before. Gilbert had originally came up with the idea when Felicia was out sick for quite a while. This could only mean one thing... Ludwig actually _did_ get Felicia pregnant.

Gilbert stared at his brother. Being German, he said, "Mein gott, mein bruder is going to be a Vaiti..." (Sorry about spelling that wrong. It means, 'My god, my brother is going to be a father...')

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, but I can't remember Fem!Spain's name, so I just put 'Annie'. If anyone could tell me, please do, and I will mention your username and the character's name at the top.<strong>_

_**Felicia: Fem!Italy**_

_**Lovino: Romano**_

_**Ludwig: Germany**_

_**Gilbert: The Awesome Prussia**_

_**Francine: Fem!France**_

_**Annie: Fem!Spain**_

_**More characters later and I will add there names in as they come...**_

_**If you would just like me to continue using the name Annie, tell me. Grazie and please review. ;-; **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am really sorry and really tired, so if I mess things up, don't blame me. I have to wake up at six in the morning, and for me, it is about eleven right now. I'm going to be so tired, but that is not the point. I hope this shows that I care a lot about you guys. Ps, I am feeling in a depressed mood because I wrote a few depressing stories and read a few sad books. So, you guys should probably be scarred. Also, Fem!Spain is Isabelle**

* * *

><p>The next day started off smoothly as could. People roaming the hallways with either massive backpacks or no backpack at all. But, when you look over at a small girl named Felicia Vargas fiddling at her locker, you would not think it as ordinary.<p>

Her nimble hands struggled to put in the combination due to sever shaking. Once she finally did get it open, she burst into tears. Lovino walked by and didn't stop to comfort her, but kept walking. His face was sour and had a hint of annoyance. The first person to actually ask her what was wrong was Gilbert.

"Hey girl, what's wrong? Did my brother fuck you to hard yesterday?" Gilbert asked with a small smirk. Felicia continued to sob, her face buried in her hands.

"N-n-no," she stuttered out, "Lovino said t-that he wished that I-I would d-die. He c-called me a bitch t-that fucked a G-German potato f-for fun. H-he said that he wouldn't care i-if I got killed while having a German baby. H-he said t-that I was a d-disgrace and t-that-."

Gilbert just couldn't listen to her saying that any more, "Just, just shut up! Lovino is a dick for saying that shit about you and Ludwig! How would he like it if I said that to Isabelle?!"

Felicia sniffed again and hugged Gilbert tightly. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and walked down the hall. As she did, her heart sank at every happy couple that she saw. She wanted to scream and hurt people as she saw her friend, Alfred, making out with his blushing crush, Alice Kirkland. She clenched her fists and rushed down the hall to her Algebra one class period.

**2x+(3x+4)=19y**

** Find The Value Of 'x' and 'y'**

Felicia could not concentrate at the problem written on the board. She felt horrible. Her stomach ached, her brother hated her, she had a terrible migraine. Nothing seemed to be going her way. She felt bile rise into her mouth, but swallowed all of it. She continued to do this for the rest of the class period. Getting nothing done, she was left with a large bourdon of Algebra homework. She quickly scooped up her bag and rushed out of the room. As she passed, Felicia turned into the bathroom. Quickly setting down her bag in the corner of the room, she rushed into a stall, and vomited.

She spent what seemed like forever there, but eventually it stopped. She wiped her mouth and quickly rinsed with water from the sink before going to her next class. It was an elective, art.

**¡**

**(*~*~*~*)**

**(*~*~*~*~*)**

Felicia didn't draw as well as normal, so she ripped up the paper before throwing it away. Once again, she did not feel the best. She walked towards the pavilion and met up with Ludwig, Francine, Gilbert, Isabelle, and Lovino. She sat next to Ludwig and kept her distance from Lovino. She didn't eat anything no matter how many times Ludwig begged her to eat. Instead, she invited Alfred over. If Alfred came, then so did Alice. Alice brought someone that was thought to be her brother. He had bright red hair, a bit of scalpel, and bright green eyes. His name was Allistor, but people kept calling him Ally. Francine did take a liking to Allistor, and sat next to him with a small smirk.

Felicia tried to ignore her nausea by engrossing herself into a conversation, but it ended up her lying on Ludwig's shoulders rubbing her stomach with a grimace etched on her face. She ended up going to the nurse after Ludwig prying enough and was sent home early. Her grandpa, Romulus picked her up from school to take her home. On the car ride home, Romulus wanted to talk to Felicia.

"So, my little trooper isn't feeling all that great, huh?" he asked.

"Not really..." she replied.

"Hey, can you tell me what's wrong. As in, what are your symptoms?"

"Well, I had a stomachache and was vomiting a lot. I felt a bit weak and I got upset a lot easier," Felicia said.

"Felicia, this may sound a bit awkward coming from your grandpa and all, but I think that you should take a pregnancy test."

Felicia blushed a bit as she said, "Yah, okay."

* * *

><p>A few hours after getting home and taking the test, Felicia sat on the bathroom floor staring at her results. She could only stutter. The answer was proven positive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! I started writing this at eleven, and finished at twelve. Just great... Well, I need some sleep now, so bye!<strong>


End file.
